Finnceline love el héroe convertido 1
by Romeilys
Summary: es la historia de una joven aventurero que después de un tiempo dejo de ser un niño y se convirtió en hombre, después de ese cambio empezó a ver mejor la vida, y a sentir algo que antes no sentía por la que era su mejor amiga, juntos con sus contra partes de la tierra de aAa van en busca de aventuras y al final todo quedara como lo esperado...


***°°*…Finnceline love…*°°***

**El héroe convertido**

**Capítulo 1**

Nuestra historia comienza una mañana triste para todas las personas de oOo, ese día era el que el querido héroe, Finn partiría en un viaje el cual no se sabría cuando volvería. Todos se temían lo peor, de que jamás volvería con vida, los más angustiados eran sus mejores amigos, Jake, Bonnibel (DP), Marceline y su novia la princesa flama (PF).

Era un día nublado, todos pensaban que Glob también estaba triste por su partida, llego el momento y Finn tomo rumbo hacia el bosque, tratando de no mirar atrás y llorar, para no romper su ego (típico de todo hombre); todos se despedían con cara de nostalgia, hasta que ese pequeño héroe por fin se perdió entre las malezas de los árboles del bosque, todos se fueron alejando de ese lugar, solo quedaron los cuatro chicos; mirándose uno al otro.

Pasaban las horas, días, semanas, meses desde la partida del héroe, todo oOo se iba calmando, el ice King casi no robaba princesas (casi), Bonnibel siguió como de costumbre metida en sus asuntos reales y sus experimentos. Jake se fue a vivir junto a BMO, arcoíris, y sus hijos lluviacornios, para no quedarse solo en la casa del árbol sin su hermanito. Marceline como se quedó sin nadie con quien compartir, fue más seguido a la neochosfera a visitar a su padre, iba tantas veces allá que parecía que viviera hay, tal así que acepto encargarse de la neochosfera, claro, sin transformaciones ni maldiciones; la relación con su padre fue mejorando poco a poco, hasta poder llamarla una relación buena.

No sé si alguno se acuerda de Ash (el ex novio de Marceline), para no olvidarlo, lo meteremos en esta historia (al muy hijo de per**).

Este "chico" después de su ruptura, no descanso, viajo día y noche, hasta encontrar a la bruja la cual le cambio el peluche que tanto adoraba la vampira; hasta que un día volvió de su viaje y regreso a la neochosfera; corrió sin fuerzas hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera estilo medieval, toco la puerta con la poca energía que le quedaba, y le abrió una anciana mucama del castillo llamada Mildred.

Mildred: -¿Qué desea joven?-.

Ash: -Por favor con Marceline Abadeer-. Dijo con voz solloza.

Mildred: -tratas de decir la reina Marceline, ¿cierto?-.

Ash: -¿reina?, ¿Su padre logro convencerla?-.

Mildred:-no, ella accedió sin que su padre se lo pidiera-.

Ash: -que extraño. La mar-mar que conozco, o que conocía, nunca aceptaría-.

Mildred: -bueno dejemos de hablar que tengo cosas de hacer, con permiso-.

Mildred llevo al joven a un salsa llena de cuadros y sillones macabros, era de esperarse de un ser "malvado" como Hunson Abadeer.

Mildred:-espera aquí, ya le llamo a la reina-.

La anciana subió por una alta escalera en espiral, hasta entrar en un cuarto con una puerta que tenía diamantes rojos incrustados en la perilla, y una M gigante en toda la puerta, el joven se supuso que la M era de Marcy, pues que el hermano gemelo de ella no estaba en el reino.

Mientras él se quedaba pensando, la puerta de la habitación de abrió lentamente dejando suspenso, de ahí salió una joven, elegante y sofisticada, su cabello más oscuro que la propia noche, llevaba un vestido violeta intenso, con una apertura en la pierna, su vestido lleva incrustaciones de diamantes blancos, formando un adornado hermoso en su pecho, y en su cabeza como adorno lleva una corona de lo más elegante que podía ser, ella bajaba la escalera con los ojos cerrados, si pararle al mundo, hasta que llego al final de la escalera y abrió los ojos, pero no esperaba una visita agradable, se encontraba en frente de aquel chico que le había roto el corazón y había engañado a sus amigos, pero se veía todo diferente, rasguñado, cansado y sucio. Al verlo tuvo una reacción que era de esperarse, su cara se puso roja de furia, su ceño se frunció y sus ojos se encendieron en fuego.

Marceline:- ¡!¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?!¡-. Dijo con toda la ira y dolor que tenía dentro.

Ash:-m…mar..mar….-

Marceline:- ¡te hice una pregunta!, ¡¿QUE HACES AQUII?!...- dijo la vampiresa aún más fuerte.

Ash:-vine a decirte cuanto lo siento, todo lo que te hice… lo que le hice a los ton… perdón, tus amigos, de veras lo siento, y quisiera que me dieras otra oportunidad..- después de decir esto, el mago saco rápidamente de su bolso el peluche en las mismas condiciones que tenía cuando lo perdió.

Marceline al ver a su oso y al que fue su mejor amigo en su infancia, no pudo resistir, se ruborizo y unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, tantas eran que no podía aguantarlas, de la felicidad que tenía no pudo soportarlo, esbozó una sonrisa y abrazo a el joven después de unos segundos el abrazo se rompió, y ella dijo:

Marceline:-p….pero…..como lo conseguiste?-. dijo todavía con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ash:-pues, después de que rompimos por 2da vez, dije que no podía dejarte ir, unos días después, viajé por todo el mundo buscando a la bruja que tenía el oso, después de tanto buscar, la conseguí en un bosque encantado, al cual solo los brujos pueden entrar. Busque por el bosque hasta que encontré a la tal bruja; después de tanto decirle que me devolviera el peluche, hasta que ella dijo que sí, pero que me lo daría si la vencía en un duelo de magos, acepte. Después de que casi me mata en ese duelo, recordé un hechizo poderoso y la vencí, sentía un gran alivio de tener el oso que tanto querías, el otro problema fue volver a oOo, ya que toda la magia se me había acabado. Tarde casi dos años en conseguir el oso y volver, pero puedo hacer todo hasta muerte por volver contigo y verte feliz…

Marceline:- wow Ash pensé que eras un bueno para nada, pero veo que…. Puedes lograr todo lo que quieras.

Después de decir esto, la vampiresa le dio un beso al mago, rompió el beso casi al instante, y le dio un abrazo diciendo:

Marceline:- claro que sería un placer volver contigo Ash-.

El chico sorprendido le respondió el abrazo y así se quedaron por un largo tiempo…


End file.
